


Gold Bullet

by orphan_account



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He heard a gun being loaded and then- Jerry had heard of people being shot. Like his uncle, who had been cleaning his gun when it went off and fired into his leg. Never in a million years did he think he’d be on the receiving end of a bullet.





	Gold Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching s2 and when Nate cornered Jerry in (i believe) ep 3, i, knowing nate had the gun, thought "yo what if nate fuckin shot him???" And then i did this as 3 in the morning

Jerry’s legs were beginning to get tired. They ached, and a new wave of pain washed over him every time his feet hit the ground. But he didn’t stop. If he stopped, they’d catch up to him. And a quick look behind him confirmed that they were still following. He could see the dig site just up ahead, right by the woods, maybe he could lose them in the trees.

His plan was quickly nipped in the bud as he tripped over something. He wasn’t sure what it was, he was panicking too much to care. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his ankle stopped him.

The men caught up to him. The boarders. He’d suspected from the start that they were up to no good. But it hit him now, like a train. It made his stomach twist and his head spin. The men from charlottetown. He stared at Nate, if that was even his name, and searched for words. Any words. He couldn’t quite manage anything more than “It was you.”

Nate just smiled at him and said “Finally figured it out, little froggy?” It made Jerry’s blood boil, and a wave of anger washed over him. He managed to stand despite the pain in his ankle. He rushed recklessly forward and attempted to make a swing at the man’s face.

It wasn’t a hard take down, considering Jerry was barely scraping 5’4, and despite all the farmwork, he was still just a scrawny kid. Nate grabbed his arm and kicked at his ankle, following him to the ground and pinning him there. He struggled, of course he wasn’t going to go down without a fight, but it did nothing. Nate was bigger and stronger than him.

He could hear Nate laughing, and the man leaned down “Y’know, I was never fond of hunting frogs, always seemed like a chore to me. But this is fun.” he whispered. Jerry grumbled something obscene he knew his mother would disapproved of had she been there to here it, but speaking was hard with his head pressed against the grass.

He heard protest from Mr. Dunlop “come on, Nate. He’s just a kid.” Nate took something out of his pocket, Jerry couldn’t tell what it was from this angle.

“A kid, who knows what we look like, and could write an entire testimony against us if he knew how to write. Which hes learning to. We can’t risk it.” then, he felt something press against his temple, it was cold, clearly metal. He heard a click. Panic set in.

He managed to get his wrist free, and elbowed Nate in the ribs. The man groaned and lost his grip on Jerry, who quickly scrambled out from underneath him and ran for it.

He heard a gun being loaded and then- Jerry had heard of people being shot. Like his uncle, who had been cleaning his gun when it went off and fired into his leg. Never in a million years did he think he’d be on the receiving end of a bullet. He knew it hurt, but there was a difference between knowing it, and feeling it.

Jerry wasn’t prone to crying when he was in pain, but this was enough to tear a scream from. He hands flew to his side to cover the wound, and he fell back to the ground. He heard Mr. Dunlop swear under his breath, and an argument started between the two men.

He couldn’t quite hear what they were saying with his ears ringing. Not that he cared, either way. He looked over at the two men. They were a blur through the tears rushing from his eyes, but they were clearly fighting. He could see Mr. Dunlop fall back into the hole where they’d been digging, and Nate running away from the scene.

He stared at the sky until he passed out.

Matthew was stone set on finding those men. They had deceived and tricked an entire town of people, most of whom were already struggling. The idea that anyone could be so cruel… He wondered if Jerry had had any suspicions, he had certainly been wary of the boarders.

They were coming upon the dig site where the men had been working. He saw someone laying on the ground. But the figure was much too small to be either of the men. And as he got closer, he began to recognize the form laying on the ground.

“Jerry?” he dismounted his horse and made his way over to him, he rolled the boy over, he had clearly taken a hit. He frowned at him “hey, are you with us, kiddo?” he said softly. Jerry’s eyes fluttered open. He looked pained and exhausted. “Mr. Cuthbert.. They… I’m so sorry”

Matthew felt a small, trembling hand grab his own and looked down. To Matthew’s utter horror, he could see blood. He looked over at the men who had come with them, they were pulling Mr. Dunlop out of the hole. “We need a doctor, now!”

The men looked at him, one of them dismounted his horse and made his way over “they tried to kill a kid? Lord help those souls when their time comes.” Matthew nodded, but he didn’t say anything. Those men didn’t deserve the Lords help, in his opinion. Matthew hurriedly gathered the boy, and mounted his horse again.

The ride back was fast and tense. No one said a word, save for Matthew, who was asking questions tl keep Jerry awake. Because if he passed out, he may not wake up. He asked simple things, like when his birthday was, and what his sister’s names were. He would respond with nothing more than a weak whisper. He was clearly tired, and weary, but he was still alive and awake. And for now, that was enough.

The doctors office was a flurry, the doctor hurriedly took Jerry from Matthew’s arms, and he sat down in the waiting room. The rest of the men went off to fetch the Baynards and take Mr Dunlop to the police station, while Matthew stayed behind. If something went wrong, more-so than it already had, someone would have to be there.

Waiting was torture. Anne wanted answers and she wanted them now. She and Marilla had said a prayer, but it had done nothing to stifle her anxiousness. She didn’t know how she hadn’t figured it out sooner. Now, it all seemed so glaringly obvious.

She turned to Marilla “Can’t we go into town? Maybe they’re back by now.” she said. Marilla glanced up from her cup of tea and sighed in defeat. Anne had been asking every other minute if they could go check. And Marilla was growing tired of it, so she gave in.

“Okay, we can check. But if they aren’t there, we’re coming right back.” she said. They donned their coats and boots, and off they went.

They arrived in town shortly after, and much to Anne’s relief, the men had returned. But the relief didn’t last long. Everyone seemed tense “Marilla… I don’t think they caught them.” Marilla nodded, but she wasn’t paying attention, she seemed to be staring a couple standing outside the doctors office. Matthew was with them, telling them something “Marilla? Who are they?”

Marilla’s frown deepened “Those are Mr and Mrs Baynard. Jerry’s parents.” she said, then took Anne’s hand and led her over. Mrs Baynard saw them, and burst into tears. Anne was not new to people crying around her, but she had only just met this woman. Marilla, on the other hand, was quick to go about trying to soothe the woman’s tears “oh, Marie” she said “what on earth is wrong? Has Nellie gotten sick again?”

Mrs Baynard- Marie, Anne supposed must’ve been her name, shook her head miserably “those awful men… Jerry was coming back from your farm and they… they-” she began to sob again. Marilla looked at Matthew for help, Anne looked to him as well. Matthew’s face was so oddly grave that it made Anne’s stomach twist in knots. “What happened, Matthew?” Marilla asked

“It seems they may have shot the poor boy.” shot him? Anne’s head swum, her legs shook, and she had to take several steps back to steady herself “shot him? Why would they…” she froze. For a moment, she was quiet, almost eerily so, silence coming from the girl who almost never stopped talking couldn’t be a good thing.

“Jerry he… he didn’t trust them right from the start. He… it was them! The men from charlottetown! It must’ve been them! Thats why jerry didnt trust them! He recognized them!" before anyone could ask her what that meant, the door opened, and out stepped the doctor. Mrs Baynard looked frantically toward him “Is he okay? Please, please tell us he’ll be alright.” the doctor was silent. He seemed to be trying to find the words to explain what happened without worrying Mrs Baynard any further.

“The bullet didn’t hit any vital organs, thank the Lord.” the doctor said, and a wave of sighs washed over them. “However,” the tense air came right back “the bullet is buried pretty deep, and I have yet to get it out. But he's awake, and taking it out while he’s awake would be painful, and I doubt that’s what you want.”

Mrs Baynard grabbed him by the arms, despite her husbands soft words to keep her calm “he is awake? Can we see him? Please? I need to see my boy. I need to make sure he is okay.” between her thick accent and sobs, her words were almost indecernible. But the doctor managed to understand just fine. He looked hesitant, but he nodded “of course, follow me.”

Anne frowned “can we come too?” she said. Marilla gave her a stern look, but she carried on “please, he’s my friend. We know him.” the doctor sighed and nodded again “you must be quiet if you are going to join us.” he said. Anne nodded, along with Marilla and Matthew.

Marilla made her sit outside the room while they went in. She would have argued about it, but Marilla gave her such a withering stare that she lost all words of protest. 

She took a seat heavily, and waited.

She waited. And waited. Until there was movement again, from the front of the waiting room, Ruby and Diana stood in the doorway, both look confused and concerned “Anne? What’s going on?” Diana asked. Anne stood and made her way to Diana, wrapping her arms firmly around her in a hug “Oh, Diana, those awful men.” she managed. Anne didn’t think she had ever been at such a loss for words as she had been then.

Ruby frowned at them “what on earth happened? We came over after we heard one of the men had been caught and everyone was in a panic! I suppose of then got away?” she said it more as if it were a question "they’re all acting like someone died.”

Anne’s stomach twisted. “Someone could very well die.” she said, her voice wavered, and her breath hitched in a way that was a sure sign she would start crying. Diana brushed a stray hair out of her face “Anne what on earth are you talking about?”

Everything came out in one breath “it’s Jerry- he knew something from the beginning and I didnt listen! Oh, Diana I should’ve listened when he said he didn’t trust them! They knew he didn’t trust them so they cornered him after he left green gables and they shot him! They shot him, Diana and they wont let me go in and see him and-” Diana shushed her and raised a hand to silence her

“Wait, Jerry got shot?” she asked, her brow furrowed in concern. Anne nodded, fearing if she tried to speak again she would break down.

Ruby just looked between the girls, seemingly more confused then before “who on earth, is Jerry?”

Diana sighed and looked to Ruby “Anne and I’s friend, he works at Green Gables.” she turned back to Anne “so they knew he didn’t trust them?” Anne simply nodded again.

The girls sat down, and Anne explained again what had happened, plain and simple. She was much too worried to add and sort of romantical flair to it. She told it straight. Diana grew more worried with each passing word.

Eventually, long after Anne had explained and the girls all sat in silence, the doctor came out with Marilla, Matthew, Mr and Mrs Baynard. Anne shot to her feet, Diana following after while Ruby remained seated "is he okay?" Anne asked

The doctor frowned "hopefully he will be. We are unfortunately out of anesthesia, and he is too much pain to fall back asleep. Which means we have to remove the bullet while hes awake. It... isnt an easy thing to do. But if we dont remove the bullet and get it stitched up it could get infected. I suggest you all stay out here. Except for Mr Baynard, of course" He said. With that, the doctor turned and went back to the room.

Marilla guided Anne back to her seat, and took the one next to her, the others sat down with the exception of Mr Baynard, who went back in with the doctor, presumably to comfort his son during what was surely going to be the most painful few minutes of his life.

Anne had heard plenty of terrible noises in her life. But nothing compared to the crying she heard from behind the door down the hall. It was painful, and several times she had to cover her ears. It was overwhelming, and heartwrenching, and she wanted it to stop. Mrs Baynard shared her sentiment, if the tears streaming down her face were any indication of that.

What was, somehow, worse. Was when the crying and shouting stopped. It came to a sharp halt, and she could hear no trace of her friend. Her heart beat hard against her chest. So hard she was certain it would leap out.

The silence was deafening. It pressed against her head and brought tears to her eyes as a million different thoughts about why it was suddenly so quiet raced through her mind.

Diana was first to break the silence "is he okay?" Her voice was just barely a whisper, but it cut through the silence like a knife.

No one said anything, but, Mrs Baynard could be heard crying again. One question hung in the air, and the unknown answer threatened to fall, and either crush them, or comfort them. No one said it. But they were all thinking it.

Is he dead?

Jerry wanted it to stop, he wanted the doctor to stop trying to get the bullet out. Just leave him be and let him go. It would it be better than this. And he knew for a fact that no one could tell him he was over reacting.

The doctor tried again, and he screamed so loudly, and squeezed his fathers hand so hard, he was certain he'd broken a finger and made him go deaf. He had to admit he was surprised he hadnt passed out. He wanted to so badly. He wanted this to end already.

It seemed someone had heard his desperate pleas for peace, because the burning pain ended, replaced with a stining, dull throb in his side. He was dizzy, and his vision blurred. He could hear the doctor and his father talking faintly.

He turned to look at his father "is it over?" He mumbled, his voice so quiet it was barely audible at all. His father squeezed his hand gently and brushed away the hair that stuck to his forehead. "c'est fini, Jerry" he whispered back.

The doctor, who was holding a cloth firmly against the wound, cleared his throat "we just need you to sit up, so i can bandage the wound." He said. His father nodded, and helped him sit up. Every movement made him wince, but it was almost nothing compared to what had come previously. The doctor finished up and looked at Jerry.

"Gotta say kid, youre tough one."

The silence had gone on for what felt like hours. But then, they heard movement, everyone turned to look.

The doctor and Mr Baynard stepped out of the room, and Mrs Baynard was by her husband in seconds, speaking rapidly, and desperately in french, which Anne couldnt understand. Ruby leaned towards Diana "what is she saying?" She asked in a whisper.

Diana whispered back "shes asking if hes okay." She said "i cant hear what the man is saying though." Anne glanced at the two of them, then back at Jerrys parents. She stood "is he okay?" She asked

The doctor looked at her, and smiled "yes, he'll be just fine. But he needs a fair bit of bedrest before he can do any farmwork." the Baynards exchanged worried looks, but Matthew assure them it was all right.

"Can we go see him?" Diana asked. The doctor looked at the group of them, seemingly trying to decide whether staying a little longer was worth it. It was getting late, and the doctor was clearly tired. But nonetheless, he nodded, and lead them inside.

Anne had never seen her friend with so little energy. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was still shaking despite being under a blanket.

Mrs Baynard was by her sons side quicker than anyone else, she ews soeaking hurriedly in french, something even Dianna couldnt decipher. She laid her hand gently against his cheek.

"oh bébé, tu vas bien? es-tu blessé? montre moi où. j'étais si inquiet-" Jerry smiled at her and squeezed her hand "maman, je vais bien" he said, it sounded reassuring, but Anne still had no clue what on earth they were saying.

The doctor took Mr and Mrs Baynard outside so they could discuss further treatment. Marilla put a hand gently on Annes shoulder and said "Matthew and I will wait outside" with that, she walked out of the room, taking Matthew with her.

Anne pulled a chair up to the bed "how are you feeling?" Jerry attempted to smile, but it came off as sad more than anytning. She couldnt really blame him.

He shifted to sit up properly "I'll be fine. The doctor said I will live, and thats enough for me." He said. Anne smiled and looked back at Diana and Ruby "Ruby, this is Jerry, he works at Green Gables." Ruby gave a small wave. He smiled and waved back "Állo"

Diana and Ruby both took their seats. The four of them sat and talked quietly to eachother for well over an hour. No one wanted to leave, most of all Anne. She and Jerry had had disagreements and spats, and at times she couldnt picture him as anything more than an annoying boy she was stuck with. But she knew, and couldnt deny, he had grown on her in the time theyd spent together, especially after she started teaching him to read. And she didnt want to leave him alone here after what had happened.

Eventually, Mrs Barry and Mrs Gillis came to fetch their daughters. Both with much fuss. And Anne could hear Mrs Barry tell Diana "what on earth are you thinking? Talking to a farm boy as if he were a friend. You are above him. You know that."

Anne sighed and turned back to Jerry, to find he had fallen asleep. She smiled softly and gently brushed his hair out of his face "you were so brave today. I couldnt imagine how much that must have hurt." She whispered. "Im sorry i didnt believe you when you said there was something wrong with Nate."

Then, Mrs and Mr Baynard walked in, Mrs Baynard smiled at her "your gaurdians say its time for you to go home and get rest" she said. Gaurdians. What a lovely word, she thought. Then she stood, bidding the Baynards goodbye.

She didnt want to leave him, but as she turned back, she could see Mrs and Mr Baynard sitting by the bed, Mrs Baybard squeezing Jerrys hand as Mr Baynard rubbed her back assuringly. And she smiled, knowing her friend would be just fine with the people who loved him most.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo i did not mean for this go be so long aakdkakskks


End file.
